Quando o amor morre
by Sorah
Summary: É longa mas é um capítulo só... Um velho novo professor.. ensinando muita coisa a hermine


No fim

Uma noite fria como tantas outras. E aqueles malditos mortos insistindo em atormentá-la. Talvez não soubessem que já estavam mortos. Mas esta era a realidade daquele colégio. Quando você é designado à Sonserina, não pode significar mais nada além que seus sentimentos já foram mortos. E agora você existe apenas para atormentar os vivos. Se bem que aquela garota não estava bem… viva… Fisicamente estava viva. Mas em seus pensamentos… a dor lhe corrompia mais que qualquer faca ou feitiço. Como se seus cérebro tivesse sido estuporado.

Hermione atravessou a biblioteca a passos largos, para evitar encontrar-se com eles novamente. Seus amigos não estavam ali com ela desta vez. Não estavam a muito tempo. Principalmente Harry, tão distante depois daquele… encontro… aquele… beijo; Caminhava pelos corredores de pedra fria da tão famosa Hogwarts num estilo solitário. Sentiu como se aquilo fosse seu mausoléu. Atravessou o retrato da mulher gorda. Não achou nem Rony nem Harry sentados no sofá esperando por ela. Agradeceu. Provavelmente preferiam conversar sozinhos no dormitório masculino. E ela dormiu, sem dificuldade. Sem sonhar, sem pensar. Apenas adormeceu.

A primeira a deixar o salão comunal, a primeira, sempre a primeira a chegar em todas as aulas. Mesmo nesta. Poções. Cinco anos naquela escola e simplesmente não conseguia gostar da matéria, e o professor, que fazia questão de torná-la ainda pior, lhe causava uma estranha sensação que ela reprimia e repugnava.

Rony e Harry chegaram logo depois, acompanhados de uma dezena de alunos grifinorianos. Do outro lado, como se tornara costume, os sonserinos já haviam chegado. Cedo, diga-se de passagem. Ninguém aguardava esta aula tanto quanto esses mortos…

Snape ainda não entrara na classe quando todos já estavam acomodados. Hermione não conseguiu pensar numa causa. Qualquer atraso era odiado e repreendido pelo professor em questão. E deveria ser avisado com antecedência. Mesmo assim, cinco pontos seriam descontados.

No momento em que a porta abriu-se, a espinha de diversos alunos gelou. A ausência de Snape era motivo suficiente para atirarem papeis uns nos outros.

Mas quem entrou, para o alívio de uns, decepção de outros e surpresa geral, foi Dumbledore, com seus oclinhos meia lua, sobre os olhos fundos e claros. Sua barba crescera durante as férias. Mas continuava usando o mesmo tipo de roupas roxas e engraçadas.

- Não se assustem, caros alunos. – pediu o diretor calmamente, com sua voz rouca e gasta, já no centro da sala. – O professor Snape teve alguns problemas e se atrasou…

A parte da classe referente à Grifinória soltou um urro comemorativo em grande coro. Até mesmo Hermione sentiu-se bem com a idéia de não ter uma aula de Poções.

- No entanto… - continuou Dumbledore, usando do raro poder que tinha de calar uma multidão com suas palavras – Ele virá para a aula.

Harry jogou-se contra o encosto da cadeira, algumas mesas à frente de Hermione, com raiva.

- Ocorreu um… pequeno acidente durante o preparo de uma poção. – explicou Alvo. – O professor Severus Snape, está muito bem, obrigado. – continuou, ao ver o sorriso no rosto de Harry com a possibilidade de Snape estar gravemente ferido – Infelizmente, o efeito até esta data são irreversíveis. Até que uma poção seja desenvolvida para retirar o efeito, o professor de vocês será um pouco… diferente do que estão acostumados.

Em Hermione, diversos pensamentos ocorreram. Estaria ele deformado? Com oito braços e vulcanizações por todo rosto…? Quem sabe tornara-se uma doninha… ou um morcego, com o que sempre se pareceu. Que tipo de poção o atingira?

Dumbledore encaminhara-se para porta, onde parou e voltou a falar com os alunos.

- Quase me esqueci. A casa Sonserina recebeu um novo aluno esta tarde. Ele se apresentará a vocês hoje. Deve estar chegando.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. A sala voltou a estar escura, rondada pelas vozes, comentários e insinuações de alunos. Alguns mencionavam o nome de Snape, outros o aluno novo. E tudo que Hermione conseguia pensar, era: "ótimo… outro morto".

A porta se abriu minutos depois. Todos os presentes viraram-se na direção dela. Um vulto entrou apressado, imponente. Deixando suas vestes esvoaçando atrás de si. Por um momento pensaram ser Snape, mas era jovem e magro. Só parou quando encostou-se na mesa de do professor e olhou para a classe. Hermione olhou para o aluno novo e sentiu algo formigar por dentro. Era uma sensação boa, de felicidade. Algo que poderia iluminar os dias frios e escuros que vêm vivendo. Apenas espantou-se com a forma imperadora com que os olhava. "Como posso pensar em sentir algo por esse garoto? Ele é só mais um morto...".

As meninas sorriam e cochichavam. Mione não era única que o achara atraente. Ele era pálido, mas seu rosto tinha formas perfeitas. O cabelo era cumprido e negro, dividido exatamente no centro, sem franja. Caindo como uma cascata negra sobre seus ombros.

Ninguém disse mais nada. O garoto estava esperando não se sabia o que, enquanto o restante da classe esperava que ele começasse a se apresentar. Mas o mesmo permanecia encostado na mesa de Snape, com o olhar irritado, como se estivesse cansado de olhar para os demais alunos. Atitude digna de um morto, como pensara Hermione.

Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, alguém bateu à porta educadamente. Em seguida entrou sem esperar ser convidado. Era um segundo aluno desconhecido. Este, ficou parado encostado à porta, olhando para o primeiro aluno novo. Ninguém entendia mais nada àquela altura.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, professor. – disse o jovem recém chegado.

Hermione ouviu Draco rir e comentar a Goyle "ele pensa que aquele é o Snape"

O primeiro aluno que havia chegado abriu a boca pela primeira vez.

- Sente-se, senhor Trevor. – mandou.

Todos os presentes assustam-se e miraram com desconfiança o belo aluno. Este se virou em direção ao quadro negro, deixando suas vestes longas esvoaçarem. Draco riu, certamente pensando que o novo aluno estava brincando com a cara do segundo.

- Eu sou o professor Snape. Sou diretor de sua casa. – disse lentamente. - e irei lecionar Poções.

- O QUÊ? – Gritou uma das meninas sonserinas.

Hermione olhou novamente para o suposto Snape. Ele tinha aparência de, não mais que dezessete anos. Um jovem belo e atraente. E só então notara, ele apenas era magro na cintura, acima, era bastante forte.

- A poção que… - ele passava os olhos pela sala enquanto dizia em suas lentas palavras, sempre cheias de desdém, o que lhe havia acontecido. Uma única coisa mudara. Sua voz era bela e aconchegante – explodiu em meu rosto era uma poderosa forma para… regredir alguns anos. – Hermione teve certeza de ter ouvido Harry dizer bem baixo para Rony ao seu lado "Alguns?" - Não há cura até o momento. Era uma nova fórmula nunca testada. Sem contra-poção.

A mão de Draco subiu no meio dos alunos pasmos.

- Diga, senhor Malfoy.

- Quantos anos o senhor tem no momento?

Ele levantou um pouco a cabeça sem mudar a expressão. Olhou para o restante da classe e voltou-se novamente para Draco.

- Creio que de dezoito para vinte, senhor Malfoy. – respondeu com desgosto.

Hermione espantou-se. Ele já era maior de idade, mas tinha feição de garoto, de um rapaz. Muito jovem para a idade. Lembrava de muito longe o velho Snape, apenas por sua postura sempre correta e ereta. Talvez para não perder a mínima oportunidade de olhar para os alunos de cima e inferiorizá-los ainda mais.

Sem mais tempo para perguntas, Severus virou-se para o quadro negro e escreveu rapidamente com um feitiço, os ingrediente para uma poção. Escreveu acima "_Sleefeltl_".

- Esta é uma das poções mais poderosas para o sono que existem nos dias de hoje. Também muito perigosa. Seus sonhos buscam uma pessoa em especial em sua mente. E seus desejos se ligam aos dela. Tudo que for visto ou ouvido durante um sonho causado por esta poção é a realidade dos desejos da pessoa que se vê. Usada para descobrir aqueles que estão ligados à você-sabe-quem e aqueles que estão sob a maldição Imperius. Também quais são as intenções de você-sabe-quem com relação a elas. Mas é preciso muito cuidado ao prepará-la. Um único movimento errado, e você ouvirá um som agradável, pronto para levá-lo aos sonhos mais profundos, de onde talvez nunca mais acorde. Outro movimento em falso, e o gás que a poção eliminar te carregará aos seus sonos e sonhos eternos. É preciso fazer com que seu efeito seja através da ingestão. Os demais são perigosos demais para serem tentados.

A voz bela e suave, porém cheia de desdém ecoava pela sala e fazia Hermione pensar que não poderia haver som mais agradável que aquela voz. Entorpecia seus pensamentos e a levavam para um transe. Talvez muito mais profundo que o da poção que tinha de fazer.

Snape deu sinal para começarem. O som dos vidros tilintando e os alunos circulando pela sala enquanto procuravam por ingredientes no armário do professor a despertaram. Ela correu até uma mesa com outros potes com coisas viscosas e procurou por cada nome, até encontrar o que necessitava. Voltou a mesa e despejou no caldeirão flamejante, passando sem que o próprio notasse, na frente de Snape, que como sempre, distribuía zeros.

Numa dessas idas e vindas, tropeçou em Harry. O garoto ruborizou-se e não quis olhar nos olhos dela. Ela seguiu caminho, xingando-o para si mesmo, pulando pela poça azul anil que havia se formado quando o líquido do vidro que carregava derramou-se um pouco no chão.

Continuou com sua poção, emprestou alguns ingredientes de Neville, que estava praticamente chorando, pois a esta altura, sua poção deveria estar azul petróleo, mas brilhava como um belo violeta fosforescente. A de Hermione estava azul marinho, muito próximo do ideal.

O último ingrediente tinha uma nota gritante ao lado, na lousa. "Cuidado". Era o ponto decisivo."Apenas duas gostas bastam".

Hermione concentrou-se e tombou alguns graus o pequeno vidrinho.

Um cheiro inebriante tomou conta dela. Virou-se em transe para Severus, parado atrás dela. Era o cheiro de seu professor. Tentadoramente o cheiro do jovem. A poção foi derramada quase toda em seu caldeirão, sem que ao menos notasse. E simplesmente não se importou.

O cheiro doce pareceu entorpecê-la. Fechou os olhos, longamente. Quando os abriu, seu professor havia se curvado para ela.

- A senhorita está bem, Granger?

Hermione sentiu o coração pular. As orelhas queimavam e o rosto corava rapidamente. Temia que ele percebesse.

- Si… sim… Professor.

- Ótimo. Vou começar a conferir as poções. – avisou, mais alto, para que a sala toda ouvisse claramente.

Ele se afastou rapidamente, com a nova agilidade que o corpo jovem oferecia. Foi até a primeira mesa e viu a poção de Pansy Parkinson. Com um ar de desapontamento, seguiu até Draco, que ainda jogava ingredientes desesperadoramente em seu caldeirão. Snape passou direto por ele, quase que desgostoso. Foi conferindo as poções de todos os sonserinos e passou para o lado dos grifinorianos. O mesmo ar de desdém e a postura ereta demonstrando superioridade permaneceram nele enquanto se aproximava do caldeirão de Hermione.

Ele deixou escapar um fino sorriso em sua boca. E seguiu para os demais alunos. Hermione apenas o seguiu com os olhos, apreensiva.

Ao terminar, ele se dirigiu ao centro da sala e encostou em sua mesa, da mesma forma de quando chegara.

- Pela péssima atuação dos alunos de ambas as casas, dez pontos serão diminuídos para cada uma. Mas, pela perfeita poção preparada pela senhorita Granger, cinco pontos serão acrescentados à Grifinória.

Hermione sorriu, contente. Instintivamente procurou o olhar de Harry. Mas não o encontrou. Ele não estava na sala.

- Aula encerrada. – avisou Snape, sentando-se em sua mesa para continuar distribuindo zeros.

Hermione foi a última a dirigir-se à porta. Quando, um tanto triste, aproximou-se da saída, Severus a chamou, sem tirar os olhos das redações.

- Sim, senhor?

- A senhora derramou poção no meu piso. Detenção hoje, nesse exato momento.

Sua expressão caiu de repente. Snape estava furioso com ela. Por algum motivo, sentiu-se mal com isso. Voltou receosa, carregando seus livros e os depositou na mesa mais próxima.

- Sente-se, senhorita Granger.

Ela o obedeceu, procurando desajeitada, a cadeira ao seu lado.

Ele se levantou, deixando as redações para mais tarde. Caminhou até a jovem e a olhou de cima, com desdém natural.

- Quem diria. A Senhorita-Sabe-Tudo numa detenção…

Ele a examinou, de braços cruzados. Fazendo sempre questão de intimidá-la com os olhos.

- Dez pontos serão descontados da Grifinória.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, já esperando por isso. Na verdade, esperava por vinte ou trinta pontos. Mesmo assim, o cheiro entorpecente do professor a fazia gelar dos pés até a última célula de sua cabeça.

- Levante-se, senhorita Granger. – pediu desdenhoso.

Ela obedeceu, apertando uma mão na outra. Evitou olhar diretamente para ele. Se assim fosse, novamente coraria. Uma pena. Pois não viu o sorriso fino que se formou no rosto dele.

- E mais dez pontos… - ele fez questão de imitar uma voz grossa, tentando imitar a si mesmo quando era o velho Snape, mas em tom debochado. Apenas para chamar atenção da jovem e ela olhar em seus olhos em protestos, para que ele só então continuasse dando sua sentença -… dez pontos por estar tão longe de mim. – sua voz era novamente a doce e aconchegante de sempre, sem o desdém.

Hermione olhou em seus olhos, assustada e surpresa.

- Terei que tirar mais pontos para que chegue mais perto de mim, senhorita Granger?

Ela engoliu um seco e deu dois passos em sua direção. Ele era uma cabeça mais alta que ela. E seu cheiro ainda a entorpecia, tal como seus belos olhos negros.

Snape sorriu abertamente, pela primeira vez, talvez, em sua vida. Aproximou-se ainda mais dela e segurou sua cintura. Hermione não quis fugir. Mas ele era seu professor, e não era certo esse tipo de aproximação. Enxotou suas mãos e virou as costas para ele.

- E mais vinte pontos por fugir de seus desejos. – avisou.

Ela o ignorou. Ele fez o mesmo com relação a este fato, pois a abraçou envolvendo seus braços um pouco acima do ventre, pelas costas da menina. Sua face estava agora encostada na dela, lado a lado.

- Você gosta do meu cheiro, não é, senhorita Granger?

Ela fechou os olhos alguns segundos e entrou num transe inebriante. Sentia-se aquecia e protegida, apoiada no peito (malhado) do professor de Poções. Ele também fecharia seus olhos para sentir o momento junto da menina. O cheiro dela também o agradava.

- Professor…

- Menos cinco pontos por me chamar de professor. – disse ele tranqüilo, sem abrir os olhos, nem ao menos deixar de abraçá-la fortemente.

- Se… verus…?

Ele afrouxou o abraço e a virou de frente para ela, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, sem deixar de segurá-la pela cintura. Colou seu corpo junto ao de Hermione e indagou, somente com o olhar, se podia beijá-la. Ela fechou um pouco os olhos, em seguida os abriu rapidamente, como se resistisse para não entrar em um transe que a levaria para longe dali.

Snape segurou o queixo na jovem e trouxe a face dela para junto da sua. Curvou-se um pouco para alcançá-la e tocou seus lábios delicados. Tinha gosto doce, tenro. Ela envolveu-se em sua boca, entorpecida pelo cheiro mais forte que ele exalava, agora mais perto. Desejava-o, muito mais do que desejaria um dia, Harry. E ele sequer passou por seus pensamentos neste tão doce momento.

Severus massageava os cabelos de Hermione enquanto esta acariciava suas costas. Seus corpos pareciam ter se unido de tal maneira que força alguma os separaria. Encaixavam-se perfeitamente, como se um fosse feito para o outro.

Ele distanciou sua boca da dela. Murmurou algumas palavras que ela não compreendeu.

- Eu te amo, Senhorita Granger. – repetiu, desta vez, mais claramente.

E chamou por seu nome, uma, duas vezes. O transe em que entrara confundia as palavras. Fazia com que ela desejasse apenas ouvir a voz dele. Mas não compreendia o que dizia. Snape a chamou mais uma vez, mais forte. Mas o Severus à sua frente permanecia sorrindo. Novamente ouviu seu nome abafado. E de novo, e de novo. Ela fechou os olhos, vendo Severus desaparecer pouco a pouco.

Quando abriu novamente os olhos, viu novamente Snape, mas agora, tinha a face de desespero, ansioso em acordá-la. Estava deitada em uma cama macia, coberta por um lençol impecavelmente branco. Não reconheceu o lugar. Sua cabeça doía. Pareceu ter levado uma pedrada na testa.

- Onde…?

- Está em meus aposentos, senhorita.

- Severus…?

- _Professor _Snape. – corrigiu-a.

Um sonho. Tudo isso não passava de um sonho demasiado real. A poção que estava fazendo… devia ter se desconcentrado quando o professor passou por perto e derramara demais daquele ingrediente do que o necessário. Ela xingou e jogou a cabeça contra o travesseiro macio.

- Espero que tenha tido… - ele novamente falava pausadamente, cheio de desdém – bons sonhos.

Ela olhou em seus tão belos olhos, tão distantes do seu… se pudesse tirar pontos da Sonserina por isso…

- O que… quer dizer?

- Seus sonhos são gritantes sob o efeito desta poção. Todos num raio de dez metros poderiam ler sua mente sem nunca ter aprendido a ler mentes e descobrir o que se passava nesse seu sonho depravado. Tive de tirá-la às pressas da sala de poções assim que vi quem era a pessoa de seu desejo. Trouxe-a pra cá à três dias.

Hermione corou mais do que nunca. Queria enfiar o rosto o travesseiro naquele momento. E Snape insistia em olhá-la de forma intimidadora, tornando tudo tão mais difícil.

- Por que eu, senhorita? Por que eu, justo eu, fui alvo de seus desejos…? Você não sabe o que aconteceria se eu a deixasse dormindo? Ora, você não passa de uma adolescente depravada. Claro que sabe muito bem o que um homem faria com uma menina como você naquelas circunstâncias. Apenas quero saber… por que eu? – perguntou interessado.

- Me chama de prostituta e ainda quer o direito de cobrar uma explicação? Sou só uma adolescente deprava, professor? Mas quem ficou assistindo tudo de camarote não fui eu.

Snape xingou alto a insolência de Hermione.

- ERA EU NO SEU SONHO, GAROTA! Eu assisti para saber por que era eu quem estava nele! Por que uma jovem como você desejaria daquela forma um professor que sempre a desprezou? Esta poção mostra apenas desejos mais profundos, não simples paixonites. Ver-me como desejo de uma de minhas alunas não acontece todo o dia.

- Eu não escolhi isso, antes que desconte pontos de mim por…

Snape virou a face, esperando ouvir o restante.

- Pelo que? – questionou devido ao silêncio e as palavras engolidas da grifinoriana. – por ser eu no teu sonho?

- Por te amar. – Snape parou alguns segundos. - Se soubesse… se naquele momento eu soubesse que dormiria sobre efeito daquela poção, eu saberia, desde o início, que seria o senhor. – respondeu baixinho.

- Ora, jovem infantil… Sou seu professor!

Sim, era aluna de Snape. Mas o Severus de seus sonhos era apenas seu.

- Agora sou infantil, antes era depravada… qual das duas _Mione _você prefere?

Snape corou. Tentou fingir que era de raiva.

- Senhor… Pelo que nos contou, a poção nos faz sonhar com a pessoa de nosso desejo, e as vontades se ligam… Tudo que eu visse a pessoa de meus sonhos fazendo ou dizendo, retratam a verdade sobre os sentimentos da pessoa real. Não é isso?

Snape ficara branco alguns minutos, enquanto a face de Hermione corava de felicidade cada vez mais.

- Está insinuando que eu assediaria uma aluna? Ora, mas que…

- Nunca, senhor. Porque eu também desejava o que aconteceu. E suas últimas palavras no sonho…

- Pare com suas insinuações depravadas, senhorita! Sou seu professor, você é menor de idade. E eu, mesmo neste corpo jovem, sou de maior.

- Sei disso… mas eu acho que só te odiava quando era o velho Snape por estar tão longe de você… Senhor… acho que… se eu ficasse sobre o efeito da poção antes do senhor ficar mais novo, ainda assim, seria você nos meus sonhos. E eu acho também… que seria eu nos teus. Porque os desejos do Severus eram tão fortes quanto os meus.

- Está insinuando, senhorita Granger, que te desejo da mesma forma que o homem com que sonhou?

- O homem com que sonhei era você, senhor.

- Era uma ilusão. Criada por essa sua cabecinha. Nem sei por que estou te dando satisfações.

- Então ensinou-nos errado, e a poção não tem nenhum desses efeitos? Onde está sua ética, professor?

- Cale-se, senhorita Granger. Eu poderia expulsá-la por isso.

- Você não me expulsaria nem desta cama.

- Você poderia se surpreender.

- Então me surpreenda, professor Snape.

O jovem professor olhou nos olhos de sua aluna e não quis mandá-la ir. Pensou alguns instantes e ficou em silêncio.

- Vá embora. Saia daqui imediatamente. A senhorita já está devidamente acordada.

Os lábios de Hermione tremeram um pouco de nervosismo e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, cheios de lágrimas, enquanto ela se levantava e ia até a porta. Snape arfou um pouco e repensou. Fez um sinal de não com a cabeça, para si mesmo, olhando para o chão. Levou a mão na testa sem saber qual besteira seria a maior, a que acabara de cometer, ou a que cometeria em seguida.

Ela já havia virado a maçaneta quando ele a chamou novamente.

- Espere. Fique… Fique mais um pouco.

Snape estava vendo sua máscara ruir pouco a pouco. Quis assistir os sonhos de Hermione, apenas para ver até onde chegariam. Por algum motivo, esperava que ela dissesse que amava o "Severus". Mas não contou com que fosse ao contrário. Quando a despertou, tentando impedi-la de ouvir essas palavras, já era tarde demais.

- Olhe… Mione – ela sorriu ao ouvir ele dizendo o diminutivo de seu nome. – Hermione… - corrigiu – Quero dizer… senhorita Granger… Mesmo que eu… mesmo que nós… eu… ainda sou seu professor. Logo a poção que anula a que estou no corpo vai ficar pronta. Dumbledore a criou enquanto eu cuidava de você. E eu serei o mesmo velho professor ranzinza que você odeia.

Hermione saltitou novamente até a cama e sentou inclinada na direção dele. Acariciou a face perfeita, não de Snape, mas de Severus. Ele parou de respirar com o toque, tombou a cabeça na mão quente da menina e fechou os olhos, como se jogasse para o alto sua máscara, seu posto de respeitável professor, seu juízo… A agarrou sem pensar. E a tinha. Finalmente a tinha. Beijaram-se descontando o desejo acumulado naquela longa troca de olhares anterior. Ele quis que aquilo nunca acabasse, quis apertá-la para junto de si e nunca mais soltar. Quis protegê-la de tudo que pudesse fazê-la sofrer… a pequena Granger, agora envolta em seus braços. E ele nos dela. Deixou cair uma lágrima no lençol branco. Felicidade pelo momento, tristeza pelo futuro. Eles eram um do outro naquele dia, mas no dia seguinte eles seriam apenas aluna e professor. O velho professor Snape. Hermione também deixou uma lágrima rolar. Logo, os dois choravam não poder mais estarem juntos outras vezes.

- Eu não vou… não vou suportar te ver todos os dias e não poder te ter…

- Minha aluna… eu não suportaria… não suportaria te ver em minhas aulas e saber que você nunca mais seria minha como é agora…

- Eu não quero ir, Severus… não quero sair daqui nunca mais…

- Eu não quero deixá-la ir… Mione… Mas… amanhã… amanhã eu estarei novamente no posto de seu professor.

- Então tudo termina aqui?

- Sim. Tudo termina aqui.

Hermione baixou a cabeça e negou com os olhos firmemente fechados, impedindo que mais lágrimas rolassem.

- Não! Sev… eu quero morrer! QUERO MORRER AQUI COM VOCÊ!

Severus a calou com um beijo, antes de tê-la, só pra si.

Eles se abraçaram fortemente, entrelaçados.

Em seguida, num segundo beijo, realizou seu último desejo.

Nenhum dos dois jamais sairia daquela escola, daquele aposento, daquela cama.

Severus jamais deixaria de abraçá-la.

Dumbledore nunca mais encontrou Snape. Mas Severus foi encontrado no dia seguinte, abraçado à Hermione em seu quarto, apoiados um o outro, ambos de olhos fechados, ambos com a face tranqüila de um sono profundo, ambos sorrindo uma felicidade inebriante.

Ambos lindamente mortos.


End file.
